greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Comicbookfanboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thunderers of Qward page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 01:41, February 10, 2011 Welcome Hi ComicBookFanboy I'm Rod12 I'm the head admin of the Green Lantern Wik Site basically I'm the guy incharge I wanted to say welcome to the site and also thank you for the great work you have been doing on the site recently its been a big help. One thing I've notice thought sometime when you have upload images on to the site sometimes you upload Images that already currently exist on the site I have to get rit of them but on a rare occasion you have uploaded a image that already exist on the site but your image is a better resolution image then the one that was already on the site. So in the end basically if you could on occasion double check just to make sure the image doesn't already exist on the site but if you don't I catch them in the end so it works out ok. Oh and I noticed today that you uploaded a Black Lantern Image for Ugg-I I'm happy to see that you uploaded that image for that page it was needed but the only problem I have with the image is its too small is is possible for you to find a bigger version of that image or even create a bigger image of various Black Lantern small images of Ugg-I to make a bigger one. The reason being we try to get big image for the site and try to avoid adding small images to the site because they look better on the pages of the site. Oh well talk to you later and if you have any questions or just want to talk Green Lantern leave a message on my talk page and once again welcome to the site and thank you for all your recent editing work its been a big help to the site. From Rod12 Thank You Hi Comicbookfanboy thank you for noticing that Harry Potter page and telling me about I got rit of the page and even blocked the user as well and I agree with you WTF was that user thinking of putting that page on the site here it makes no sense at all. Oh and a while back you uploaded Black Lantern Images of Brin and Eddore which are both needed for on the site but the images are to small I was wondering if you could find a bigger image of those two images if thats possible I tried myself but had no luck. If you find them great if not thats ok because I try to get with all the image that are uploaded on the site to be the biggest as possible because the smaller images just seem out of place when you upload them onto the site. Oh well talk to you later and thanks again for noticing that vandelism issue that was a big help. From Rod12 Wick and Being a Black Lantern Hi ComicBookFanBoy I believe the reason Wick was considered a Black Lantern was because even though he is basically a robot similar to Green Lantern Corps Member Stel I think it was mention that inside him he kind of had something like a soul or human essence in him. But I read that somewhere so honestely I'm not totally sure but I just looked over the page and I'm going to fix it because until there is some proof no need to have it say that. Oh well talk to you later. An out of random curiousity are you a fan of Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men if you are let me know. From Rod12 Marvel Comics and The X-Men Hi Comicbookfanboy thats great new that your a Marvel Comics Fan and a X-Men fan because I have Project/Deal I would like to offer you. Recently one of my Green Lantern Wiki Staff Members User:Darth Batrus asked me if I was interested in creating a Marvel Comics Wiki Site for mainly the X-Men so basically it would be a X-Men Wiki Site everything in there universe. An mainly having the site with the similar standards of creating and editing pages that are done here on my Green Lantern Wiki. Well basically I said I would be happy to create a X-Men Wiki Site for him but I told him I can't run it and be incharge of it because if you haven't already noticed I'm really busy here on the Green Lantern Site and I also have 4 other DC Comics Sites I run as well. So in the end I told him the best method that can be done in creating this site is for there to have 4-Admins Co-Runing the site together me and my second in commander User:Doomlurker would be mainly doing basic setup work for the site and generally consulting type of editing which is basically helping out when we can or mainly if some problems happen we would fix them. The two day to day admins and the main two who would really be incharge of the site the most would be User:Darth Batrus and another editor which I've been trying to find and have been having hard luck with. But if your interested I would be happy to offer you the job of co-admin/basically being incharge with User:Darth Batrus a new X-Men Wiki Site that I'll soon create. If you could let me know as soon as you can that would be a big help and if you have any questions about this offer let me know and I'll be happy to answer them. From Rod12 Update Hi Comicbookfanboy I just wanted to update regarding the X-Men site me and my friend User:Doomlurker added the character template to the site and working on adding some more we just need you and User:Darth Batrus to check the template out and tell us what you think of it. If you have any ideas regarding basic setup or templates of the X-Men site please just me and User:Doomlurker will work on seting it up for you. I updated User:Darth Batrus with this info but if you and him want to start planing out stuff and building up the site let him know. You and him are going to be the two main admins of the site and running it. Me and User:Doomlurker are going to be your back up but also help out when we can. One of the things I'm going to is find more editors for the site to help you out. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Hi Comicbookfanboy nice to see you back on the site as for your question about uploading Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight Images I'm ok with it as long as there big images and good quality. But if you could make sure that images you uploaded aren't on the site already because I believe we have some located in some of the gallery pages on the site. Now if there the comic book issue images like the issue covers for excample I prefer to take care of that myself but interior art images from the series you can upload onto the site and add them to the proper gallery page. Oh and out of curiousity have you gone to the X-Men: Rebirth Wiki Site recently and helped out there it could use some help with general editing. From Rod12